


Fixer Upper

by Megasaur



Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Sebastian Stan - Freeform, mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Shout out to @spacemansam for giving us this with her message “if I could spawn a Sebastian (or one of his characters) for one of you to do these things I would SO do it.” In which I said “He can make a house call and come change my oil… shirtless…” and thus this imagine began. ENJOY.





	Fixer Upper

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests come find me on tumblr @marvelous-meggi or message me here and I will try my best.

First he noticed the car, a 69 Mustang, candy red, top down. Then he saw you struggling a bit under the hood, face buried. He meandered up your drive, slowly as to not scare you, and introduce himself. “Do you need a hand there?” You looked up to see who was behind the gruff voice. A tall, lean body, scruffy face, hair shaved close on the sides. He was good looking, you had to admit. You wiped your hand on your shirt, unable to find your rag at the moment and reached out to shake his hand and give him your name along with a joke about no one else touching your baby. He laughed, eyes crinkling at the sides. “Name is Chris and I am actually a mechanic. Moved in just down the road recently. This baby is in impeccable condition.” You saw him follow the sharp lines of the car with his eyes.

Your father taught you how to fend for yourself when it came to your car and repairs, but with such an attractive mechanic offering his help you couldn’t help but allow him to lend you a hand. So you motioned to the car and commented “Be my guest... but if you hurt her I will come after you.”

The two of you spent two hours working side by side talking, getting to know each other, and of course arguing about the best tool for the job. The sun was at its peak now and you were getting hot and the sexual tension was building between the two of you as the minutes passed. You excused yourself to go get some iced tea to cool down.

When you returned from the kitchen, a pitcher and two glasses in hand, half of his body was sticking out from the underside of your car covered in sweat, oil, and dirt. You sat down in a lawn chair sipping on the cold tea soaking up the sun imagining how it’d be to straddle the tree trunks he called thighs that were wriggling back and forth as he tightened something under the car with his full force. He hollered for you to hand him a tool, but you didn’t hear him too lost in your thoughts. You were only pulled out with the sweet sound of his chuckle and a dirty red mechanics rag being waved in your face.

You regained your composure from your daydream as he squatted in front of you, tucked the rag into his back pocket and asked “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, sweetheart?” You blushed at the pet name and scrambled for something to say other than what you were actually thinking. “Oh, just wondering how I am going to repay you for all your help today, you really saved my baby with that trick you showed me.” You managed to stammer out. He placed his hand on your bare knee gently leaning forward slightly replying with a sly smirk “I have some ide-.”

That was all it took for the tension to snap. You leaned forward to meet his lips in a searing kiss. Your heart was hammering in your chest, did you read that wrong? He pulled away and you thought you definitely misread the signs, but he proceeded to stand up, wasting no time lifting you up to him. No words were exchanged just a silent conversation as you nodded as he gave you a look as if asking for permission. Lips still locked, he carried you to the car and set you on the hood. He started to trail his mouth down your neck, beard tickling you along the way. You moaned as he hit that sweet spot right below your ear. “mm sweetheart.. I love that noise.. coming from you.” he managed to get out between kisses as he continued his descent to your breasts. You could feel his calloused hands on your sides as he slowly slid your shirt up. Your body shivered at the touch. He nipped your neck as he roughly grabbed at your breasts under your shirt causing you to arch your back and rub up against his now hard cock. His hands slipped down your sides to the button of your pants undoing them with ease. He slipped his hand inside your underwear and slipped his fingers along your folds. You bucked against him. “so wet for me already” he drawled out. You went to reply with your usual sarcasm but his fingers stroked against your clit causing you to lose all words. “F-Fuck” was all you managed to get out. He wasted no time at moving on to pumping his fingers in and out of you as you leaned back against the hood biting your lip.

He started to drag your shorts down with his other hand but you caught his wrist, “Let’s not get my baby dirty, why don’t you take me inside and then you can have your way with me” you whispered in his ear as you nipped at his ear. He growled and picked you up groping your ass along the way. You could feel his hard cock rubbing against you every step of the way and it only made you more wet. He shifted you to his left arm as he opened the door with his right hand and brought you through the threshold. He hummed into your mouth as you pulled on his shirt and pointed the correct way to your bedroom with a tilt of your head, lips still locked because you couldn’t be close enough.

He finally made it to the bedroom with a few struggles through the house, throwing you onto the bed and quickly hovering over you with your wrists pinned up above your head with one hand and the other dragging you bottoms off. He kissed a trail down your midsection, letting go of your wrists, and gave your folds a cursory lick of his tongue tasting you for the first time. “so sweet, love” he groaned and continue his assault licking and sucking as you shifted close to your release. You felt the heat in your belly, “so close” you whispered just loud enough for him to hear as you rubbed your nails on his scalp in encouragement. He hummed against you causing your release to snap. Hands grasping at the sheets and hips bucking up, he was unrelenting continuing his work as you came down from your high. He looked up at you with a cheeky grin. “Now you said I could have my way with you?” he snarked with a twinkle in his eye as he made his way up your body kissing you. You could taste yourself on him as you replied “god... yes” between kisses.

Next thing you know your hands are tied together with the red mechanics rag from his back pocket. You are lying there naked and waiting for him as he drops his clothes to the floor at the foot of your bed. He crawls back over you, lining his cock up to you. “Are you sure about this?” he asked. “Chris, please just fill me up and fuck me into this mattress” you managed to reply unsure of how that actually just came out of your mouth. He pushed himself in slowly allowing you to stretch. “You tell me when to stop and I will immediately” he assured you. Nodding your head for him to continue wrapping your legs around him and pulling him into you as you started to rock your hips desperate for any kind of movement. He gripped your hips with his hands as he started to move in and out faster, his beard tickling and hot breath stuttering along your neck letting you know he was enjoying this as much as you. You could already feel your walls starting to clench around him at the sensations. “fuck, ‘m s’ close, Chris” you mumbled. “Not yet baby, I haven’t had my way with you” he said into the crease of your neck.

He pulled out and you whimpered at the loss. He flipped you so your ass was in the air, grabbing it roughly he pounded into you harder than before. It was too much for you as he grabbed and smacked your ass while he did. Your legs gave out from under you and he laid on top of you whispering filthy words into your ear now bringing you closer to your second release. That was all it took, moments later you clenched around him as your body shook, he continued pumping through your orgasm. As you caught your breath he too was close. He pulled out tugging on himself and marking your ass with his pearly spurts. He fell to the side of you in bed out of breath. You turned your head to give him a kiss as he released your wrists from the makeshift binding. He smiled waving the rag in your face again as he spoke “Well I guess that’s one way to repay me, but I was thinking you let me take you on


End file.
